Future Is A Surprise!
by ZexSoul
Summary: "I am Rose Neve Weasley-Potter-Malfoy. I am five when Christmas arrives. You have the same name as Daddy," A girl appear out of nowhere! Death will be overturned and some people will survive! How & Why? Time Travel fic Ginny, Ron & Molly Bashing! Please read & Review!
1. We Married & Have a Daughter!

Dislaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I hope though.

**Chapter 1: We Married & Have A Daughter!  
**

A petite figure just dropped into the empty classroom for potions in the cold dungeon. The figure looked around with confused expression and tilted the head. The figure ran across the room to find for any sign of living. Unfortunately, it could not find anyone, so, the figure opened the door and ran to each room, opening the doors. "Daddy, Papa, Dad, Father, where are you?" the figure screamed as it continued to venture to find the person it want. Meanwhile, the Great Hall was filled with students and the staff members. Tonight was the 1st September, the day when Hogwarts reopened after the Great War. Those students that did not finish their school year were welcomed to attend their final year. Among the student was Harry Potter, people declared him BWL(Boy Who Lived), who had the haunted look on his face.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as Harry began to sway on his seat but Harry nodded with a smile. He had a smaller form than all the seventh years due to abuse and neglect from his relatives.

"Why don't catch a nap? I will wake you up after sorting is complete," Hermione suggested and Harry shook to answer her. His waist length hair was braided by Hermione when he boarded the train and sat in the same compartment with her, Luna, Neville and, surprisingly, Blaise Zabini- he was one of the dark family that stayed neutral. Ron and Ginny were staying away from Harry after he declared the day before at Leaky Cauldron that he was a gay.

"DADDY!" a child voice screamed as the door banged open. All the head turned toward the door to see who screamed. The figure was a young girl not older than five. She has long, straight raven hair with platinum blond highlight decorated with her bright jewel-like emerald with blue and silver layering outward eyes. Her skin was so fair like snow suited her petite but mature-like posture. She had tears running down her eyes, which were dropping on the floor and formed pearls. Everyone was in shock but Harry stood up from his seat.

"Hey. Don't cry. What's wrong?" Harry wiped her tears away, rubbing soothing circles on her small hand and Hermione quickly transfigured a green snake plush toy out of the tissue for the little girl.

"Where's Daddy? Who are you? What are you doing at Hogwarts?" she asked Harry back and her crying turned to sobs as she saw the snake. She cuddled it to her chest and Harry scooped her up, ignoring the pain around his body.

"I am not sure. But may I know what your name is? Mine is Harry Potter. Age eighteen," Harry replied and he felt a surge of pure magic rushing through his body, healing the wounds and bruises.

"I am Rose Neve Weasley-Potter-Malfoy. I am five when Christmas arrives. You have the same name as Daddy," Rose giggled but the hall was in more shock and the temperature dropped. Draco stood up from his place and strode to Harry's place.

"May I see your symbol? You are a Malfoy means you have a crest just like this, right?" Draco asked gently, showing his Malfoy pin decorated with a dragon symbol around it. Rose nodded her head but she was unwilling to leave Harry's side. Draco persuaded her with chocolate frog that he kept under his robes. She took one with a smile and let go of Harry's robe.

"A silver bracelet with Potter's crest surrounded with rose trimming, a pair of silver earing with Prewett's crest bloom from a rose and a silver necklace with Malfoy's crest encrusted with silver roses around the chain," Rose answered and showed the jewelries on her left hand, ears and around her neck. All of the jewelries were protected with blood wards, protection wards and healing charms. Draco took Rose's right hand and found a long gash of injury seemed like a knife injury.

"Princess, what is this?" Harry asked while caressing her hair-the hall was still in shock. Rose shook her head and Draco lifted her chin with his finger. Tears were emerging and welled up around her emerald orbs.

BANG! Two figures rushed into the hall and the whole hall was in shock again-this time, their jaw dropped. It was Fred and George Weasley, looking worry and fear were shown on their face. They saw Rose at the Gryffindor table and rushed towards them. Rose ran towards them and hugged their leg, both at the same time.

"Papa! Dad! It was so scary. Where were you just now?" Rose buried herself into the twins embrace when they kneeled down. The twins breathed in relief when they saw Rose unharmed. They muttered sweet comforting words to her ear and Fred put a sleeping charm on her. With that, she dropped onto George's arms.

"I am sorry. Professor Mcgonagall, we need to take care of Rose while the people in Future figured how to counteract the potion. A potion dedicated for time travel was stolen and poured on her. But that was the prototype potion," Fred began to explain how the intruder broke in with Rose in his hand, threatening to kill her and Rose escaped when the intruder was distracted. Unfortunately, the intruder knocked over the cauldron as Rose was trying to get to us and it poured over her whole body. Because, there were no counter-potion yet but they were worried about Rose, so, the twins volunteered to get their daughter first.

"Well, we do need a teacher for transfiguration. Can you both teach? I still haven't found any teacher. You both have the highest score for transfiguration when you sat for OWL," Professor Mcgonagall offered after the feast was over and the twins agreed for their daughter sake. They were offered an apartment of three bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen, living room and the classroom connected through a door. They put Rose on the bed in between of the twins, so, they could watch over her. They enlarged a trunk that was brought from future and unpacked everything before falling to the call of Morpheus.

"Papa. May I see you both teach?" Rose asked when the morning came as the three were enjoying the breakfast in their apartment. George raised his eyebrows, considering her request and Fred was preparing the theory for the students-Fred was doing theory while practical is done by George.

"You promise not to interrupt and no helping until I ask. You will follow Dad to govern the Gryffindor when I teach the NEWT level. The correct term is watch," George asked firmly to ensure that no bargaining and Rose nodded enthusiastically. Today was Sunday so the classes only start tomorrow and the twins were arranging the timetable for their Gryffindors. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

**Line Break**

Again, I announce that Harry Potter does not belong to me!

Out of curiosity, if I don't put a cliff hanger, will you continue to read the story?

Any suggestion is welcome.

**Please READ and REVIEW. THANKS.**


	2. Let's Q&A Begin! (Part 1)

Dislaimer : Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. I hope though.

**Chapter 2: Let's Q&A Begin! (Part 1)  
**

"Wow! You are really both of us," the younger version of the twins barged into the room with Harry, Draco, Hermione, Neville and Luna when Fred invited them in (Younger version will have (Y) next to his name)

"Good morning. We brought souvenirs," Fred(Y) shouted while showing a bag of moving stuff in it. Hermione smacked her head when she saw a red Pygmy Puff jumped out.

"It is for you. You need a playmate," George(Y) said as he pushed the Pygmy Puff towards Rose as he set the Pygmy Puff on the table. Rose smiled and she took a glance toward her Papa and Dad. They nodded their head even though inside they were groaning because she had a collection of that Pygmy Puff in the house with all sorts of colour.

"Rose, you know the rules," George casually speak up as she wanted to play with Rosy (Pygmy Puff) and she smiled sheepishly. She walked towards Fred and he took a bottle of ointment from his pocket.

"I will be gentle. Does it still hurt? Rosy will be inside the cage while you take a bath with the herbs, Princess," Fred rubbed the ointment on the long gash to minimize the scar and he told Rose that she needed a bath with the herbs in it. Fred sighed when her tears were falling because the ointment cured the wound with some lingering pain. George gave a mini chocolate frog to her and told her to eat it after her bath as he steered her towards the bathroom.

"Please have a seat! Tea or coffee?" Fred asked when George and Rose were in the bathroom and they responded coffee at the same time that it was creepy. Small little laughter and giggles could be heard from the bathroom and Charlie Weasley barged into the room with eyes in shock. He was told that the future version of his younger twin brother were here when he unpacked to settle in as the new Care of Magical Creature.

"Wow! This is bizarre!" Charlie commented his thoughts and the non-time travelers nodded their heads in agreement. He sat on the couch with the twins(Y) and Harry while Luna, Hermione took the two-seater as Nevilla and Draco decided to sit on the carpeted floor. Rose skipped out with a wet George following behind and she was dressed in a pure red dress with green ribbons on the edge.

"Do I smell like rose, Dad? Papa was a bad boy when he tried to squirt the duck at me," Rose explained the condition George was in and Fred dried him with a wave. Fred hugged Rose and placed her on his laps as George sat next to him. Rose took the mini chocolate frog out and slowly savored the taste.

"Any questions?" George inquired after a long moment of silence and question were bombarded to the twins like a machine gun. Fred raised his hand to stop the overflowing questions and motioned them one by one. The first to ask was Charlie since he was the eldest except for the twins.

"Who is your husband?" Charlie asked seriously and that caused laughter from the time traveler. Rose was titling her head as she did not understand why her Papa and dad were laughing.

"Our husbands **ARE** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry is the carrier or maternal parent in this relationship. Harry takes care of the kids with help from Draco as both work from home while we expand our WWW business across the world. Harry takes rest when he represents England in Quiditch while Draco takes over Malfoy's business," Fred explained thoroughly so they won't ask again and Hermione was taking notes-no one knew why.

"How many children do you have?" Hermione asked next when she heard the word 'kids' earlier and everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Four. Three boys and one girl. They are triplets and five years elder than Rose. Leo, Libra and Lynx are fraternal with same maternal but different paternal. Leo with raven hair, Libra with platinum and Lynx with red hair are borne on 14th February," George answered as Fred cleaned up Rose's mouth that was smeared with chocolate while the others were gaping like a fish.

"Why name her Rose Neve? Doesn't it sound weird?" the twins (Y) asked with much curiosity and the rest agreed as well.

"Rose because Harry wants to honour his mother, Lily. Neve means snow in Italy. We were having our Christmas celebration in Italy and blizzard was occurring. She decided to crash the party but the hospital's floo was closed due to the main network was crashed. Exactly midnight when Christmas arrived, she came into the world and the blizzard stopped but snowflakes were falling. Harry did not know he was in labor until his water broke and he just has to push for ten minutes for her birth," Fred replied with the memories flooding in and George was also reminiscing.

"Not only that, Harry didn't even feel immense pain like before. She just slides out with his body when Poppy said Harry need to push when he was dilated completely. She is our little angel and miracle. After her birth, Harry did not often have nightmare, Draco began to gain good image for his business, our shop got a lot of offer to continue expand and basically, the whole family was having good luck," George ended the question when he saw Rose wanted to sleep. Her eyes were dropping and she fell asleep when they laid her across their laps.

"I thought your family is having issue with homosexuals," Draco stated when he saw how Ron and Ginny avoided and threw harsh insults at Harry yesterday on the train.

"The one who have problem are Molly, Ginny and Ronald. Our father was fine, Bill himself is a bi, Percy have no comment since Harry saves him and well, Charlie here is gay," Fred responded with a shrug and Rose was muttering something about chocolate in her sleep. Everyone chuckled lightly when Rose struggled subconsciously as George took her mini chocolate frogs from her pocket to keep in the box with cooling charm.

"What about the reporters or remaining Death Eaters? They didn't make trouble?" Neville probed as everyone knew that they would love to have a go at the BWL's life story and his kids. Fred and George exchanged a glance between them and decided to answer as little detail so the future would not have a drastic change.

"The public was happy, not overall satisfied but they accepted the relationship. Reporters can't really do anything as the combined share of Black and Malfoy own around 50-60 percent of Daily Prophet and Quibbler is on our side. Rita Skeeter is so totally nuts and many reporters are afraid they would lose everything if they interfered our life with their article," Fred was smirking all the way especially when he said the name 'Rita Skeeter' and George was grinning as well. Again, a knock on the door was heard and apparently, it would repeat itself every now and then.

**Line Break**

Again, I announce that Harry Potter does not belong to me!

Out of curiosity, if I don't put a cliff hanger, will you continue to read the story?

Any suggestion is welcome.

**Please READ and REVIEW. THANKS.**


End file.
